Roof Time
by megy1123
Summary: Bill keeps bothering Mabel and being nice to her. Mabel gets confused at first but starts to accept it and falls for him. Mabill.


Mabel yawned and woke up in her bed, it was a warm day. She looked over to see Dipper still fast asleep in his bed. Mabel carefully got out of bed and tip toed over to the vanity and looked at her hair. "Yeesh." Mabel quietly whispered and picked up a brush that was placed there. She took her time tediously to brush out the knots; attempting, to be extra quiet. Ever since they came to Gravity Falls Dipper had been a rather light sleeper, if he even had slept anymore.

Mabel put on her favorite shooting star sweater and waltzed downstairs and into the kitchen. It was rather quiet, Stan was outside on a tour, Soos and Wendy were probably doing something in the gift shop. She quick ate breakfast and went into the gift shop, which was empty as well. "Where is everyone.." she mumbled to herself. Mabel felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around, "oh uh I think we're closed today, sorry sir"

The stranger put a finger over her lips to silence her. The stranger had blonde hair and brown streaks in it, he wore of course a yellow suit with yellow eyes. His under shirt was black and his tie was yellow. He had hair like Matt Smith a British TV actor. Mabel squinted her eyes at the stranger. "Bill?" her eyes then go wide as he smiles. She backs up drastically and breathes heavily, Mabel pointed a finger at him, "what have you done to my family!" she shouted.

Bill laughed and leaned his hands on his knees continuing to laugh, "I didn't do a thing shooting star, they're out at the store." Bill laughed more at Mabel's reaction. She frowned and sighed of relief a bit.

"Get out of here!" Mabel tried pushing him but didn't even make him budge. Bill rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

Bill took her shoulders and pushed her off away from him, still holding her shoulders he leaned down slightly to look her in the eyes. "Stop trying to push me." He smiled and chuckled.

Mabel frowned again "Why are you even here?" She groaned and folded her arms backing away from him at an appropriate distance.

Bill wandered and leaned against the register, he shrugged. "Just thought I'd stop by to see you shooting star." He laughed lightly

"Well I don't want to see you." Mabel squinted her eyes and stomped her foot on the wooden floor. Bill laughed and swerved over behind Mabel holding her arms and humming.

"Course you do." He rocked on his feet back and forth and Mabel tried to pull away. She shook her head and closed her eyes; struggling, "I'm not here to hurt ya' shooting star." Bill frowned in concern as he looked at Mabel struggling. Did he really seem like that much of a monster to her? Well of course he did but it was annoying to see people squirm like that.

"Last time I saw you, you tried to kill me!" Mabel frowned and looked around worryingly, she stopped squirming, "can you at least let go of me," she sighed and Bill did so. Mabel wiped herself off and turned around, folding her arms, "thank you."

Bill nodded "You're welcome." He chuckled at her cuteness.

"Why are you laughing?" Mabel raised a brow and he smiled brighter

"You are too cute shooting star." Bill laughed more and kneeled down to laugh more. Mabel blushed and backed up a step.

Mabel chuckled sarcastically "Alright.." she looked at Bill with a strange expression. _Is he being serious? Or being the weird demon thing he is... _.

Bill nodded "Really you are too precious." He wiped a tear from his eye and stood up straighter towering over Mabel smiling who blushed brighter. Bill put his arms on her shoulders and gazed into her eyes. Mabel looked at his hands on her shoulders and up at him blushing more wondering whether to back away or not.

"Mabel, do you know where Grunkle Stan is?" Dipper asked coming down the steps. Bill's eyes widened and he quickly disappeared, "hey why are you blushing like that, did you break something or whatever?" he looked at her suspiciously.

"Oh it's nothing I was just wondering the same thing, I can't find them any where so I was kind of worrying.." Mabel chuckled and looked from side to side, "but I found out they were at the store..." she paused "like just now." she chuckled awkwardly

"Oh.. alright well I guess we can do whatever until they get back." Dipper smiled and chuckled. Mabel nodded worryingly although hiding that Bill was there they went back upstairs.

Chapter 2

Mabel was sitting in the gift shop knitting a purple sweater, she waved to the last exiting customer "Have a good day sir, come back tomorrow!" Mabel sighed and flipped the open sign to closed. It had been a busy day that day and she was tired. But no she turned around and jumped having a small panic, "Bill!" She said as he was there again.

"Yellow Mabel, wanna check out this cool thing I found." He walked over, his hands behind his back and held out golden knitting needles. Mabel's eyes were in awe.

She looked up at Bill, "Where did you get these." Mabel smiled and gazed back to the needles imagine the heaven it would be like to knit with them.

"Got em' in this one weird place, I think a sign said 'do not touch' but I can't really remember." He laughed and shrugged, "don't be shy, why don't you try it out?" he smirked and handed them to Mabel.

"B-but I'm not ready for this kind of dedication and craftsmanship, these are precious." Mabel put her hand out to give Bill the needles back. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Knit with them. I got them just for you." Bill chuckled more and Mabel looked at him weird.

"For me? But" Mabel was interrupted by Bill's finger again.

Bill put his hands on Mabel's shoulders and looked her in the eyes "Knit." He told Mabel; she sighed and nodded. Nervously getting her yarn and beginning to knit.

Mabel started tearing up while she knitted. She looked up at Bill "These knitting needles work. So. Good." Mabel begin crying as she knitted. Bill chuckled and patted her on the back. Mabel sniffled and got a more serious look on her face knitting faster.

Bill watched intrigued as Mabel knitted, he smiled at the glee of her knitting. She was pleased with the gift he got her. Mabel put the knitting supplies on the counter and stretched her hand.

"Why did you get me such perfect knitting needles..." Mabel squinted her eyes to Bill, "why are you even being nice to me.." she observed him closely.

"Oh. Like I'm just some kinda monster or whatever." Bill put his hands on his hips, "Mabel Pines how could you ever even think that. You just got in the way of my job is all. I mean.. imagine you are knitting a sweater, but all of a sudden you're interrupted by these people who come into your shop trying' to take over or shutdown your business or something." Bill explained

Mabel nodded "I guess I see where you're coming from on that.. and I guess Doritos have a temperament problem." Mabel chuckled and Bill frowned.

"Not a dorito." Bill huffed and folded his arms, Mabel finished laughing and put a smug smile on her face.

"Doorr-ee-to." Mabel tilted her head towards Bill more and laughed.

Bill rolled his eyes and looked down at her with an upset look on his face. Mabel smiled more after not laughing looking up at Bill. Not really aware she was staring at his eyes, Bill smiled back realizing her gaze. Bill attempted to pat Mabel on the head but she dodged.

"Don't touch my hair." Mabel fixed her hair even though he hadn't even touched her head. Bill chuckled.

"What you don't like it when people mess up your hair?" He asked tilting his head and smiling with his hands behind his back.

Mabel shook her head "Yeah so don't get any ideas." Mabel frowned and folded her arms. Bill did not listen, Bill took Mabel from behind and messed up her hair, "Bill! let go of me." Mabel chuckled and groaned in anger. She struggled and Bill let Mabel go, "ugh my hair is all messed up now!" Mabel sighed and she tried to fix it.

Bill chuckled and hummed, pleased that he messed up her hair, "Shooting Star, ya' look fine." He rolled his eyes as he watched Mabel scramble to fix her hair.

Mabel sighed, "Yeah yeah fine. I look _gorgeous." _Mabel chuckled and fluttered her eyes lids at Bill and flipping her messy hair.

Bill laughed "Yep. Just. Perfect." He smiled and Mabel blushed and folded her arms looking away. Bill smiled, he wanted to laugh because he could make her blush. But he could laugh about it later.

Chapter 3

Mabel was putting her knitting supplies she received from Bill away in her room. They weren't magic or anything, but it seems they were _made for her._ She could knit three times as fast and has knitted about five sweaters in the last three days Bill hadn't been there. After Bill complimented her when she turned around he had gone.

Honestly Bill had been the only thing on Mabel's mind; wondering why he kept flirting with her. She kept debating if it was part of a plot or he really did have feelings for her. Mabel couldn't stop wondering to herself, she usually knitted to get her mind off of it. Maybe Mabel will accept the fact that she likes Bill and Bill likes her back? No, he couldn't.. could he?

Dipper was out in the forest on their day off, who knew what Stan was doing. On the weekends it was just Grunkle Stan, Dipper, and sometimes Soos. Mabel decided to look for Grunkle Stan. She looked in his room and around the house but he wasn't there. Mabel was home alone, she heard a thump on the roof and looked up. Maybe he was on the roof..?

Mabel climbed up the ladder in the gift shop and looked on the roof. There Bill was setting up some weird stuff near where Wendy usually hung out. "Bill what are you doing on the roof?" Mabel carefully climbed over to where he was.

There was a blanket set up and some food "As it's clear Stanford doesn't take well care of you. I decided to set you up some real food." Bill smiled and sat down dangling his legs over the edge.

Mabel raised a brow "You mean a date with you?" She chuckled awkwardly, "I don't know..." Mabel nervously tapped her fingers together. Bill frowned and stood up taking her hands.

"It's your choice." Bill looked at her sincerely, Mabel blushed and ran thoughts through her head.

"You aren't gonna be like Gideon are you?" She smiled lightly and looked back and forth. Bill shook his head and chuckled

"Gideon's a nerd and a lunatic. Why would I be like him?" Bill chuckled and sat back down. Mabel chuckled and joined him still holding onto his hand, "wait, wait okay," Bill cleared his throat and spoke, mimicking Gideon, "Mabel, when I'm up here looking' down on all those little ol' people, I feel like I'm king of all I survey. I guess that makes you my queen."

Mabel chuckled awkwardly and frowned, "Don't, don't do that." She tilted her head and Bill nodded.

"Alrighty Shooting Star are you going to eat or something?" Bill smiled and rocked his legs back and forth over the edge.

Mabel nodded "I guess, do you like... not eat or something?" Mabel tilted her head and moved over to where the food was observing it. Mabel sniffed a roll and took a bite of it.

"I don't eat. It's a demon thingie" Bill chuckled and moved away from the ledge, sitting across from Mabel.

Mabel nodded "Weeirrd." She chuckled and took another bite out of the roll. Mabel quietly ate as Bill looked out at the sky. Wondering what he could be thinking about, it was a pretty sky. Very blue and starting to turn orange, a beautiful sunset. People will probably be fishing tomorrow on the lake. Mabel finished and coughed several times gesturing to Bill she was done. He looked over and smiled.

"So Bill... what now?" Mabel shrugged and tilted her head to Bill. Mabel looked down and ate a mint that was on the blanket thing, since the food Bill set up was pretty strong-smelling.

"Now? I don't know," Bill chuckled and shrugged, "really didn't think that through.."

Mabel rolled her eyes and went over to sit next to Bill. "We could just sit and watch the rest of this sunset or whatever." Mabel shrugged and Bill smiled.

He nodded "Sure, why not. I've seen many sunsets... but I think this is the best one. Since I'm not alone." Bill smiled and Mabel blushed; smiling as well.

"This is the best one for me, because it's the best one for you." Mabel smiled and leaned her head on his arm. Also wrapping her arms around Bill's, holding it close to her. Bill smiled and looked down upon Mabel who was looking at the sky. Bill kissed her head and she jumped slightly looking up, "did you just kiss my for head?" She raised a brow.

Bill smiled and nodded "Yep." Bill chuckled at Mabel who was blushing.

Mabel smiled, she couldn't stop smiling, why couldn't she stop smiling? Mabel's smile turned into a frown, she looked down then back at Bill. Mabel pulled Bill in for a kiss, he was surprised at first but closed his eyes. Mabel pulled away and blushed brightly pulling her sweater a little over her face, "Ha ha whoops..." Mabel chuckled awkwardly and looked back and forth. Mabel shrugged and looked to Bill.

"You're adorable Shooting Star." Bill leaned in close to her face, she blushed brightly, heat coming from her. Bill kissed her again pushing her down a bit, getting slightly atop of her but not that much. Mabel winced her eyes tighter as they kissed each other, then easing them after a few seconds.

She gripped to Bill's jacket and Bill wrapped his arms around Mabel pulling her closer to him. Bill pulled away, still close to Mabel's face. Mabel was breathing rather heavily and her face was really bright red. Bill smirked and let out a small chuckle, which made Mabel blush brighter. Mabel looked him in the eyes, realizing she wanted to kiss him more. Although debating with herself at the same time.

Bill smirked shifting through Mabel's thoughts and pulled down for a kiss again. Pushing her down to the roof and getting atop of her. Mabel squeaked slightly but accepted it letting Bill get on top of her. Bill kissed her lips gently and slowly, holding Mabel close to him. Mabel moaned slightly and immediately froze from kissing Bill. Bill smiled at her face which went a little pale, or at least as pale as it could have from blushing too much.

"Sorry sorry." Mabel chuckled and realized what position they were in. Mabel was well.. twelve firstly, she shouldn't even _be _kissing someone like this. But then again Bill was probably like really old too, "umm I'm not sure we should be doing this.." She blurted out slightly regretting it. Bill started getting off of Mabel, she stopped him and pulled him closer, "b-but that doesn't mean we can't..."

Bill smiled to Mabel, who was debating inside her head. Which was very comical to Bill as well. Considering he was in Mabel's head once or twice in those three days he 'wasn't there'. Bill kissed Mabel a little more roughly, getting her into it more, manipulating her. She did want it, it's her age. But Mabel knew Bill wouldn't do anything she didn't want. Bill got more atop of Mabel and held her up close to him.

Bill started kissing her more roughly which made Mabel almost pant. She squeaked several times which Bill thought was adorable. Mabel was so innocent as well which made her even cuter. Bill thought that sounded really creepy in his head, but honestly he didn't even care. Mabel tapped Bill on the shoulder and pulled away panting heavily. "Yeesh Bill, you trying to eat my face off?" Mabel chuckled and moved some hair out of her face.

Bill smiled and rolled his eyes, getting off of Mabel. Mabel couldn't help but blush and breathe heavily for the next couple of minutes. They silently finished watching the sunset catching their breath calming down. Bill patted and stroked her head "I think it's time for you to go inside." He smiled warmly and Mabel nodded.

"I... I had fun Bill." Mabel smiled and Bill hugged her good-bye. Mabel went back inside and a few minutes later Dipper came home.

Mabel was in the room sitting there thinking about her day in her pajamas. Dipper walked in and put down his backpack he had with him. "Hey Mabel how was your day?" Dipper asked and Mabel sat up.

"It was good, nothing big. I hung out on the roof for a while." Mabel shrugged lightly hiding the fact Bill and her kissed...


End file.
